


Классическая история

by miroveha



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Horror, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В лес они въехали ближе к вечеру, и Санзо он не понравился с первого же взгляда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Классическая история

В лес они въехали ближе к вечеру, и Санзо он не понравился с первого же взгляда.

Весь предыдущий день они ехали без остановок, не встретив по пути ни человеческого, ни ёкайского жилья; дорога была уже совсем заброшена — асфальт пошел трещинами и кое-где расслоился, а потом и вовсе сменился полной ям грунтовкой. Когда окончательно стало ясно, что ночевать им придется под открытым небом, Гоку с Годжо начали вяло переругиваться, выясняя, кто в этом больше виноват. Санзо с каждой доносящейся репликой все больше мрачнел, а когда они въехали в лес, его настроение и вовсе скатилось до минусовой отметки.

Слишком уж тихо было в этом лесу. И если присматриваться, то иногда вдоль обочины были видны развалины домов.

В конце концов они выехали на какую-то поляну, где было достаточно места, чтобы поставить машину и развести костер. Здесь странная грунтовка обрывалась, продолжаясь как ни в чем не бывало уже у самых деревьев.

Остановив джип, Хаккай сказал:

— Вылезайте. Сейчас я покормлю Хакурю, а вы пока разведите костер.

— Ну, кто пойдет собирать хворост? — бодро спросил Годжо. — Не хотите ли, Санзо-сама?

— Да, Санзо! — сразу оживился Гоку. — Ты никогда не ходишь собирать хворост!

Санзо замер возле джипа, оглядываясь, и чем больше он всматривался, тем сильнее ему казалось, что лучше бы они ехали всю ночь напролет.

— Монахам положено уметь переносить мирские невзгоды, — наконец, не оборачиваясь, сказал он. — Так что я могу обойтись без костра.

— Опять выкрутился, — пробормотал Годжо. — Вот же чертов поп…

В тишине леса звуки ударов веером раздались особенно громко. Хаккай, скармливая что-то своему питомцу, кинул взгляд в их сторону и негромко хмыкнул.

Гоку возмущенно взвыл:

— Ай, Санзо! Меня-то за что?!

— Для профилактики, — уже опять отвернувшийся Санзо вытащил из рукава пачку сигарет. — Иди-ка ты отсюда, обезьяна. И каппу с собой возьми.

В этот раз с ним никто не стал спорить. Так или иначе, но разлитая в воздухе непонятная опасность тревожила всех.

Когда Годжо с Гоку скрылись в подступающей темноте, Хаккай, не отрываясь от своего занятия, негромко спросил:

— Ты тоже чувствуешь?

— Чувствую что? — Санзо выдохнул дым, глядя, как тот растворяется в прозрачном осеннем воздухе. С наступлением вечера ощутимо похолодало, и он зябко повел плечами.

Хаккай не ответил.

Годжо с Гоку, вернувшись, свалили сухие ветки посреди поляны и после нескольких попыток сумели их поджечь. На их довольных лицах читалась гордость бойскаутов, выбравшихся в свой первый поход.

Готовил традиционно Хаккай. Когда-то они пробовали заниматься этим по очереди, но Гоку съел большую часть еды даже прежде, чем она была готова, у Годжо все безнадежно сгорело, а Санзо умел готовить только одно блюдо — рис, поэтому от идеи очередности пришлось отказаться. Впрочем, если Хаккай и был чем-то недоволен, то никак этого не показывал.

— Эй, Санзо, — сидевший у костра Гоку вытянул руки, почти касаясь ладонями пламени, — а правда, что если долго смотреть в огонь, то можно увидеть саламандру?

Годжо отвесил ему легкий подзатыльник:

— Ты что, так сильно проголодался? Не трогай его святейшество, а не то опять разорется. Видишь, он на что-то медитирует.

— Я медитирую на воспоминания о том прекрасном времени, когда никого из вас, идиотов, ещё не было рядом, — обычная колкость в этот раз прозвучала как-то задумчиво, без огонька. Взгляд у Санзо был отсутствующим, будто он сейчас в самом деле находился где-то далеко отсюда. — Нет, неправда. Саламандры вымерли много лет назад.

— Ты несправедлив и к нам, и к своим воспоминаниям, Санзо, — заметил Хаккай, в последний раз помешивая что-то в котелке. — Готово. Ешьте быстрее, пока не остыло.

Разговор затих сам собой. Так же молча после ужина они разбрелись спать.

К Санзо сон все никак не шел — одеяла, которые они возили с собой как раз на такой случай, были слишком колючими, а переднее сиденье слишком тесным и неудобным. Поворочавшись с полчаса, он чертыхнулся и все-таки вылез из джипа, чтобы размять ноги.

Путь ему освещали только холодные мелкие звезды — луна ещё не взошла. Под ногами тихо шелестел ковер из опавших листьев.

Санзо как раз докуривал очередную сигарету, когда Гоку спросил у него из-за спины:

— Ты в порядке, Санзо?

— Я — да. А вот как насчет тебя? — он бросил окурок на землю, резко обернувшись.

Золотые глаза Гоку в звездном свете отливали желтым, как у хищника, а зрачок казался вертикальным. Его шагов Санзо не слышал, хотя трудно было не услышать их в этом по-прежнему слишком тихом лесу.

— Со мной все в порядке, пока все в порядке с тобой, — тихо сказал Гоку.

— Я просто счастлив. Иди спать, обезьяна. Тебе не идет быть серьезным.

Когда Санзо вернулся к джипу, он готов был поспорить, что Годжо с Хаккаем тоже бодрствовали.

Утром деревья покрылись изморозью, и мотор пришлось долго прогревать, прежде чем Хаккай смог тронуться с места. Небо затянуло тучами, и то, что дальше они продвигались в хмуром молчании, полностью соответствовало погоде.

Где-то часа через два после того, как они покинули поляну, Хаккай, не отвлекаясь от дороги, сказал:

— Уже рядом.

— Что — рядом? — уточнил Санзо. На мгновение ему показалось, что уши Хаккая больше похоже на ёкайские, чем на человеческие, несмотря на лимитеры.

— То, от чего исходит эта тревожная аура.

Санзо пристально посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал.

Ещё через час они подъехали к заброшенной деревне. Ничто не указывало на близость жилья, но дома, внезапно выступившие из-за деревьев, определенно не были миражами.

А первый труп лежал как раз возле крайнего дома.

— Дальше, видимо, пешком, — сказал Санзо, глядя на мертвеца. Можно было бы подумать, что ёкай просто спит, если бы не его синюшная кожа и вывернутая под неестественным углом шея; безумным покойный не выглядел, а на лице у него застыло выражение крайнего изумления.

— Кто-то опередил нас? — Годжо оглянулся по сторонам, держа сякудзё наготове.

— Мы не убиваем гражданских, — скривился Санзо. — А этот был именно гражданским.

На своем пути через деревню они увидели ещё немало трупов — все они были ёкаями, и абсолютно у всех на лице читалось удивление; только в самом центре селения, на пересечении двух улиц, стоял кто-то живой.

Издалека ее даже можно было бы принять за человека, но вблизи становились заметны и слишком резкие черты лица, и раскосые глаза, и острые уши. На свой манер эта ёкайка была даже красивой — как может быть красивым совершенное оружие или смерть.

Волосы у нее были полностью седыми, а взгляд серых глаз — безумным.

— Я ждала вас, — мягко сказала она. — Я ждала вас, убийцы моего народа.

— Эй, красотка, ты немного ошиблась, — хмыкнул Годжо. — Этих бедняг порешили не мы.

Она улыбнулась ему, и Годжо от этой улыбки перекосило:

— Знаю. Я сама убила их, чтобы избавить от пут того безумия, которое вы несете с собой.

— И это мы тут несем безумие? — возмутился Гоку. — Это же ты их поубивала!

— Для них было лучше погибнуть собой, чем превратиться в послушных марионеток Небес, — сказала она. — Таких, как вы.

Она подняла руки — и стало видно, что из ее тела растет множество тонких нитей, заполняющих весь перекресток. Санзо-икко стояли практически в самом центре огромной паутины.

— По-моему, где-то это уже было и не раз, — Годжо перехватил сякудзё поудобнее. — Так что ничего у вас не получится, тетенька.

— Хватит этого фарса, — Хаккай выступил вперед, и между его ладонями замерцало радужное поле кеккая. Без улыбки он казался собственным злобным близнецом, потерянным в детстве.

— Давайте уже подеремся, — сказал Гоку, и в его глазах читалось, что ему в принципе плевать, где и с кем драться.

Ёкайка засмеялась:

— Вы думаете, что победите, убив меня? Вы ошибаетесь. О, вы так ошибаетесь…

— Макаи Тенджо, — сказал Санзо.

Все вокруг потонуло в ослепительном белом свете, и только ёкайка продолжала смеяться. Она смеялась и смеялась целую вечность, пока смех внезапно не оборвался вместе со вспышкой, будто обрезанная лента записи; когда яростное буйство света утихло, в центре перекрестка уже никого не было.

— Санзо?..

Хаккай, Годжо и Гоку — эти трое воителей, эти рвущиеся в бой психи, помешанные на адреналине — они смотрели на него со смесью удивления и недоумения на лице, будто дети, у которых только что отобрали любимую игрушку.

— Как же вы меня задолбали, — сказал Санзо. — Санзо-икко, тоже мне. Непобедимая, блядь, команда.

Дико хотелось курить, но сигареты куда-то делись.

— Сейчас вы бы повыебывались, потом немного подрались, потом опять повыебывались, после чего эта тварь сделала бы что-нибудь эдакое, и мы оказались бы в полной жопе…

Зажигалка тоже куда-то пропала, и чем дольше Санзо ее искал, тем больше его раздражали удивленные лица спутников.

— …так вот, не в этот раз. Поняли меня, девочки? Сходите с ума где-нибудь в другом месте, и желательно подальше от меня.

— Эй, — вдруг сказал Годжо. — Сигареты ищешь? Могу одолжить свои.

Санзо, уже готовый было продолжить свою прочувствованную речь, поперхнулся и поднял на него взгляд.

— И даже зажигалку дам, хотя непонятно, куда ты их деваешь, — продолжил Годжо, не обращая внимания на его выражение лица. — Так бы и сказал, что все проблемы от никотинового голодания. Что мы, не поняли бы?

— В самом деле, Санзо, — с мягкой насмешкой заметил Хаккай. — Это слишком даже для тебя.

Гоку рядом активно закивал, поддерживая его слова целиком и полностью.

Санзо прикрыл глаза.

— Ну вы и мудаки, — только и сказал он.

…Потом они поругались, подрались и снова поругались, доехали наконец-то до обитаемых мест, объели ближайший супермаркет и даже нашли сигареты Санзо, но это была уже совсем другая история.


End file.
